


Dusk In Hoenn

by Zendichez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Hoenn Region, Original Character(s), Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zendichez/pseuds/Zendichez
Summary: Dusk In Hoenn follows the adventures of Anton Crepus and his friends (both Human and Pokemon) as they travel Hoenn with the ambition of destroying the dastardly Team Molten, who murdered Anton's mother several years ago. Along the way, Anton and his friends discover gyms, contests, and other such activities that - while (I'll finish this later. No one is even reading this.)





	Dusk In Hoenn

**Author's Note:**

> Something important that you should know, is that this story doesn't take place in the anime or games. Rather, it takes place in a hybrid between the two. For example, the town where the main character spends his childhood at, Petalburg City, isn't the tiny thing it is in the games, and rather is the actual city it is in the anime. But, unlike the anime, this story more closely follows what the Pokedex says about the Pokemon. For a better explanation; Pokemon in the anime usually don't act like or do what the Pokedex says they act like or do.
> 
> This story is slightly more mature than what a Pokemon story probably should be. Hm... You know, "mature" isn't really the right word. "Realistic" would probably be a better fit. There will not be cussing or sexual content, though words you would most likely not find in the anime or game series can be found here, such as "crap", "screw", "frick", etc. The reason I'm telling you this, is that I don't think it's mature enough to be rated T, but I feel like I should have a warning anyway. In fact, I may up it to teen if the story gets a bit too... realistic.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! But please remember that this is my first work that I've ever submitted publicly, so I'm very open to comments as long as they're constructive. So be as harsh as you want, but please tell me how to fix what you're being harsh about as long as it isn't super obvious.

“All of my other friends get to see the Pokemon show… But I’m left out!” Anton grumbled to himself, after running into the woods. “Nothing ever happens in this town, and when something _does_ happen, I don’t get to see it.”

He walked for awhile longer, still grumbling about his parents not letting him go to the show. Despite only being six years old, Anton knew the woods surrounding his home, Petalburg City, quite well. Suddenly, Anton heard a whooshing behind him, but when he turned around, there was nothing there.

“Uh… Just the wind, I guess. It _is_ pretty breezy tonight.” Anton said, but wasn’t sure if was true. He gazed into the endless amount of stars filling the night sky above, wishing his life wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Looking at the sky reminded him of stories he had heard of ghosts that would carry you away, never to be seen again. After remembering said stories, Anton turned around and started walking back home, but not before he had heard (and felt) another whoosh. This time, he started chasing the faint light of the city, trying to escape whatever he thought might be stalking him. Every tree, bush, and bug-type he saw looked like it was chasing after him. He almost made it out of the forest; he was almost to the city!

**_Thud!_ **

Anton was lying on the ground, dazed a bit from such a hard fall. “Ugh… Why did I fall..?” Anton thought to himself, before looking up, and seeing… a ghost! He couldn’t believe it! A ghost, right in front of him! Anton must have hit the giant skull-looking thing that was most likely the ghost’s face, which caused him to fall.

“Woah… Who are you?” Anton said, amazed at the spectre floating in front of him.

“Duskull!” The ghost screamed at Anton, trying to frighten the child, but to no avail.

“Duskull? That's a funny name. Was it a common name when you died?” Anton asked his new acquaintance.

“Duskull-kull.”

“Uh, what?”

“Dusk.”

“Well, yeah, it is pretty dark out. But I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” Anton said, trying to figure out what the ghost wanted.

“Duskull!”

“Once you’re dead can you only say your name or somethin’?” Anton asked, trying to learn more about the ghoul.

“Dusk.” The ghost replied.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a yes. Are you going to carry me away never to been seen again?”

“Duskull!”

“You know? I don’t care. It’s not like where I live is any good anyways.” Anton said, sitting down on the grass. “For some reason my mom and dad barely ever let me get stuff or go to fun events or anything.”

“Duskull, Duskull?”

“Uh… Were you asking to see them?”

“Dusk.”

“Uh, ok. Just don’t take them away with me when you take me.” Anton said, leading his new friend towards the city.

A couple minutes after the duo reached the city, a boy, about the age of 12, approached them.

“Hey, if I didn’t know any better, that looks like you’ve got a Duskull!” The boy said.

“‘ _A_ Duskull’? You mean there’s more than one? Did he have brothers before he died or something?” Anton asked.

“Oh, that’s not a _regular_ ghost. It’s a ghost Pokemon! They aren’t actually dead, but not exactly living, either… It’s hard to explain. But yeah, there’s definitely more than one! In fact, I heard there’s a tower with dozens of them a ways to the east. So, are you going to become a Pokemon trainer?” The 12 year old asked.

“A what?”

“A Pokemon trainer, such as yours truly. Pokemon trainers find and catch Pokemon with Pokeballs, and then train their Pokemon to fight! It’s a great way to make money, and it’s how I make a living.” The boy explained.

“You mean make my friend fight other Pokemon? Sounds mean.” Anton replied.

“It’s not, as long as your Pokemon is alright with it, and you’re only fighting a Pokemon who _wants_ to fight.”

“Well, uh… Duskull, you want to fight some other Pokemon? Apparently we can make money from it, and I could buy you some cool stuff.” Anton asked.

“Dusk!” The ghoul answered, quickly floating to and hugging Anton.

“Pretty sure that’s a yes!” Anton said happily, hugging Duskull back.

From that day, Anton started teaching Duskull how to battle. Obviously Anton didn’t know much about Pokemon battles either, but they would learn. Together.

They didn’t know it then, but those two would go on a journey that would never be forgotten.

 

_Several years later…_

 

“Captain, use Shadow Sneak!” Anton shouted to his Duskull.

“Dusk…” The Duskull, now nicknamed Captain, said as it melted into shadow and attacked the opposing Beautifly from behind. The Beautifly hit the ground with a thud, but floated back up, ready to counter attack.

“Alright Beaut, use Air Cutter!” Anton’s opposing trainer told his Pokemon.

“Beautifly!” The Pokemon shouted as it created razor sharp gusts of wind, pointed at Captain. The slices were too fast for the Duskull to dodge, but luckily it didn’t hurt him very much because of his sheer bulk.

“My turn… Time for Night Shade, Cap’n!” Anton said, pointing at the Beautifly.

Darkness surrounded the trainers and their Pokemon, creating a gloomy atmosphere, filling the other team with dread. Then, out of the darkness, a giant mirage of Captain appeared, and shrieked at the Beautifly. The bug-type fainted out of fear, the opposing trainer almost fainting as well.

“J-Just take my money!” The horrified trainer said, while grabbing money out of his pockets and quickly handing it to Anton. In his hurry, the opposing trainer almost forgot to put his Beautifly back in it’s Pokeball.

“Well, that’s another battle won. Great job with that Night Shade, that’s the scaredest I’ve ever seen someone be from that attack.” The now 11 year old Anton said, high-fiving his Duskull.

“Duskull-kull!” Captain said cheerfully.

“280,000… 290,000…” Anton counted, before gasping. “300,000 Pokedollars! We have enough!”

Anton and Captain quickly rushed home, dodging the people and stands crowding the busy streets of Petalburg City (although Captain simply floated through everything and didn’t have to dodge anything).

“Dad! I have the money!” Anton shouted, bursting through the door. There was a look of confusion on his face when Anton saw his father talking to an old, stern looking man in the living room.

“What do you mean, Son?” Anton’s father asked him.

“Me and Captain have been battling Pokemon trainers for the past few years to get money, and we finally have enough!”

Anton’s father solemnly replied “Anton… It’s too late. We’ve been late on our last 3 payments. They’ve already taken the house. We have to leave by tomorrow.”

Anton’s heart sunk after hearing this. Years of battling and saving money just for him to be minutes too late. Normally Anton would’ve tried to calculate the chances of that happening, but he was far too shocked for the idea to even enter his mind.

“I’m quite sorry, child, but your father hasn’t been paying us his dues, and thus we are forced to revoke his deed. That was what the contract entailed, after all.” The serious-looking old man said, but Anton could tell he wasn’t sorry in the slightest.

“B-but I have the rest of the money needed!” Anton quite loudly informed the visitor.

“It’s too late; the papers have already been signed. Now go pack your things while you still can.” The old man replied.

Anton was visibly angry at the man leaving their former house. Captain was as well, and almost used Will-o-wisp on him, but Anton’s dad noticed this and grabbed Captain before he could engulf the old man in flames.

“Moving here was a mistake. Why did we ever move from Mossdeep in the first place?” Anton asked, though not expecting an answer.

“Starting to seem like a bad idea to me, too.” Anton’s father replied, which surprised Anton quite a bit, considering his father always talked about Mossdeep City as if it was Hell.

“Why _do_ you hate Mossdeep so much?” Anton inquired of his father.

After a brief moment of silence, “We… better go pack our things.” Anton’s dad said, avoiding the question as usual.

The trio of Anton, his father, and his Pokemon, walked onto their driveway. Anton looked back, gazing at the small white building, the only place he had known for his whole life. He knew he would never forget this day; the day he left his life behind.

“Where are we gonna live now?” Anton asked.

“There’s an apartment complex in Rustboro City, and I’ve already paid for the first 2 months of rent. So for the time being, we’re going to have to make do with that.” His father solemnly replied.

The car ride to Rustboro City was fairly short, as the cities are only a couple of miles away from each other. During the car ride, Anton stared out of the window at the lightly forested plains bathed in orange from the setting sun. He saw wild Zigzagoons running about, trainers playing with their Pokemon, and simply put, how things should be. Now Anton is rarely ever going to see wild Pokemon - as Rustboro City is a very urban area - and there won’t be much space to play with Captain in both a small apartment or a bustling city. Although, he did hear of a couple routes nearby, so it might not be too bad.


End file.
